


Uncle Barney's Girlfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy tells Clint and Phil about Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Barney's Girlfriend

Clint and Phil picked up Daisy from Barney's place after their all important meeting.

Clint asked, "So baby girl, did you enjoy your day with Uncle Barney ?"

Daisy said, "Yeah, Uncle Barney is cool. Plus I made a new friend."

Phil asked, "Really, who ?"

Daisy said, "Her name is Laura and I think she is going to be my Aunt soon."

Clint said, "What ?"

Daisy giggled and said, "Papa, Uncle Barney has a girlfriend. She is really nice and pretty too."

Clint smiled mischievously, "Well I am going to tease him a lot."

Phil sighed, "Hopefully not too much. I do want to meet his girlfriend."


End file.
